


Parents' House.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: Smut Sunday.
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Parents' House.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Sunday.

“Mami, fuck. This is your house?” Coco kissed his teeth as the SUV slowed in the circle drive - the hulking Spanish house casting shadows over the manicured grounds.

“Um, weekend house, vacation house - whatever you want to call it. We didn’t stay here all the time.” You slid your arms around his waist - missing the weight of his leather kutte. Coco had been adamant that Johnny the mechanic was going to be present this weekend and Coco the Mayan was tucked away in his suitcase. “Damn, ma. You had it like that? Next time, we go to Wendy’s, I’m ordering two four-for-fours.” His smirk melted you as you kissed him gently. 

“Come on. Let’s go inside. Everyone is out riding. We have the house to ourselves for a bit.” You pulled him through the double doors - your sandals clicking against the marbled floor. Coco’s eyes were wide as he scanned the entryway. Two staircases framed an open floor plan - tiled arches opening to a dining room, living room, and another hall. Coco knew you had been raised differently, but this was a different level of different. 

“Shouldn’t we get our stuff?” Coco lingered in the doorway as he heard you move from room to room - your steps against the tiled floor giving you away. “Oh no, they will get it,” You waved your hand dismissively, speaking of phantom people, as you pulled him onto the stairs, “Come on.” Your fingers intertwined with his as you walked up the carpeted stairs. 

“That’s my parents’ room, my brother’s room, and the office.” You rattled off as if it were a sight-seeing tour until you paused in front of double French doors. “This is our room.” The our rolled off your tongue as you pushed yourself into him before opening the door to a space larger than his first apartment. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
You slid off your sandals as you padded across the carpet - pushing back the drapes and letting sunlight spill into the room. Dust danced in the bright rays as you opened the balcony doors, an attempt to air out the old memories and teenage awkwardness that filled the room. 

“Fuck, I haven’t been here in ages.” Your fingers traced the knick-knacks lining the bookshelf - mementos from a life left behind and forgotten. “Oh shit, I was so weird. Look at this.” You held a framed photo of a brace-faced pre-teen holding a Harry Potter book so proudly. Coco’s laugh was real as he took the dusty frame from your hand and studied the picture - the cherub cheeks and full smile were still recognizable in the baby-fat face. 

“Damn, mami, you was nerdy as hell. How old were you?” He studied the picture intently - drinking in all of your past he could. “Oh, I don’t know - maybe 11, 12. I was such a lame kid. I didn’t have many friends. I was awkward. Thank God for puberty.” You took the frame from his hand and dropped it on the desk - discarding the memory of who you once were. As far as you had come from the lanky girl in the photo, coming home made you feel like the same awkward little girl, seeking approval and trying her best to fit into her cookie cutter family. 

Coco scanned the room - seeking glimpses of your past self. He studied the homemade collages of horse pictures, adorned with glitter stickers and silly speech bubbles. His fingers traced the riding ribbons that hung above a shelf of trophies. He felt like he had opened your book and couldn't stop reading. 

You dropped to the bed - bouncing on the soft mattress as you watched Coco pause on a framed portrait of a long forgotten prom date and held it up with glee. “Yo, is this you?” He tried hard to contain a giggle as he stared at the poorly posed picture. “Yeah, he was one of my dad’s friend’s sons. He needed a date. My mother so willingly volunteered my services.” You rolled to your side, propped on your elbow, as Coco licked his lips as he gazed at your curvy frame laid on the bed. “I never went to another prom after that.” You laid back - your shirt rising up as you stretched - the hours of travel beginning to wear on your body. 

“So, no sneaking boys in after the dance?” Coco’s signature rasp was evident as he kneeled on the bed and shook off his flannel, exposing a tank top and his tattooed chest. You swallowed thickly as you shamelessly oogled him - your body already anticipating his touch. “Did you see me in those pictures? No one was trying to come back to my room.” Your hands slid over his waist - your fingers hooking in his belt loops as you pulled him close. 

Coco hovered over you, watching your breasts rise and fall with each breath. “You never had sex in here before?” He pulled his bottom lip through his teeth as he waited for your reaction. The air felt electrified as his slender fingers trailed down your chest - his hands enveloping your breasts through your shirt - teasing your nipples into hardened buds. The feel of the rough lace rubbing against your tender skin made you wiggle for more as Coco smirked, “The key to having sex at your parents’ house is you gotta be quiet. Can you be quiet?” 

“Hm, I didn’t hear you. Can you be a good girl and be quiet?” He slid two fingers into your parted lips - a moan caught in your throat. “Yeah, I think you can.” Coco’s wet fingers slid into your panties - achingly rubbing against your clit - each turn of his fingers was met with your eager hips. His jean-covered thigh pushed your legs open - the wideness pulling your lips apart as his fingers sunk into you. His lanky frame bent over you as he scissored his fingers against your velvet walls. Breathless curses slipped past your parted lips as Coco’s thick thumb pressed against your clit. “Fuck, baby.” Your hands tangled in his loose curls, pulling his face to yours as your lips crashed together. Coco smiled against your lips as your walls clenched him, “Do you want one more?” You nodded weakly as he slid another finger into your wet heat. 

Your knees fall slack as your head tips back against the pillow - your senses overwhelmed by Coco and the sound of your wet pussy against his palm. “Johnny…” You whine as you grab his forearm, holding him against you as you rock against his hand, “Don’t move, don’t stop, please.” Your pleas are whispers as you flood his hand - your orgasm wetting your shorts as you ride his stilled fingers. 

Coco laughed as you flopped against the floral comforter - your breath in pants as stars danced across your eyes. You raised your hips weakly as he pulled your wet shorts down - dropping them to the floor. He stood, dropping his jeans to the floor, as he pulled your thick thighs closer - your legs hanging over the edge. “Remember, be quiet, querida.” His tone was mocking as he slid the tip of his dick against your sensitive slit watching your arousal slicken him. Coco leaned back, pulling his t-shirt under his chin, as he watched himself disappear in your wet folds - your body fluttering around him as he stilled. 

“Goddamn.” His voice hoarse as he watched your lips grip his length as he slid in and out of you. Your eyes flashed at the sight before you - Coco entranced at your connection as he shallowly thrusted, a poor attempt to disguise the squeaky mattress. You leaned only your elbows - watching your hips meet his in a slow burning thrust. 

“You like watching me fuck you?” His voice edged out as you squeezed him tightly - your body holding him inside you. “Damn, ma. Do it again.” His head lulled back as you wrapped your legs around his slender waist, pulling him into you. 

Coco leaned into your body - buried in your guts as you kissed him hard, letting him swallow your moans as you creamed on him - another wave of pleasure rushing over you. “Do you have one more?” His words stuck to your skin as he licked a stripe across your exposed neck - his teeth sinking into the soft skin. Weak moans spilled out of your mouth as he pushed into you. 

Faint sounds in the distance stilled him - Coco the Mayan never too far removed from any situation. “Baby, keep going. Please.” You whined the ‘e’, rocking your hips against him - begging for another orgasm that only he could deliver. “Sshh, mama, I think we have company.” Coco’s finger pressed against your lips as he waited for more. 

Your name echoed through the house - your mother’s shrill voice singing it like an alarm as you sat up wildly, pushing a laughing Coco away and out of your throbbing pussy. 

“Shit, it’s my parents.”


End file.
